


His Last Words

by EggoWaffelsPeeps



Series: The Many Sides to This Story [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I dont really know, M/M, Schlatt apologizes, Schlatt knows hes a butthead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggoWaffelsPeeps/pseuds/EggoWaffelsPeeps
Summary: Schlatt apologizes to everyone before he dies.- schlatt apologists here you go:D but in this fic Schlatt isn't actually an ass hes just not a good personENJOY:D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Series: The Many Sides to This Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	His Last Words

Believe it or not Schlatt didn't hate Wilbur soot. Sure he did everything possible to get Wilbur to hate him. And yeah he took pride in making Wilbur mad. But he didnt hate Wilbur Soot.

He hated how Wilbur could show up after 10 years and be perfectly fine. He hated that the first thing Wilbur said to him was "Nice to meet you I'm Wilbur Soot". He hated that even Techno gave Wilbur a suprised look and was confused when Wilbur didnt reconginze Schlatt. He hated that Tommy and Tubbo didnt know him. He hated that Wilbur forgot him. He hated it all.

He hated how he used Quackity to get in power then started to fall for him. He hated how he could never remember anything after he started drinking. He hated how Quackity had bruises all the time and seemed tired. He hated how sad Quackity looked. He hated how Quackity refused to tell him anything and stopped being happy all the time. He hated that he cared about Quackity. He hated the fact the he knew he had somthing to do with Quackitys pain. He hated himself. But he didnt hate Wilbur or Quackity or Tubbo or Tommy. He was in love with Quackity and had loved Wilbur at some point. He loved L'Manberg before he came into power and ruined everything.

Schlatt thought about all the things he hated and loved as all of the people in L'Mangberg aimed weapons at him. And when he knew it was time to say goodbye he did. They all thought it was going to be a final act of manipulation but it wasnt. He wanted to tell them all that he was to much of a coward to tell them before. He could've turned everything around sooner but he knew if he had tried it would make things worse and cause more pain and confusion. So Schlatt apologized to those he loved but hurt anyways as death made its way over to him.

He looked directly into brown eyes that held such a pain it killed to look at them. "Quackity you have no reason to listen to anything i say. But..I-I love you. And I mean it. Look at me. I.Love.You. And you deserve it. You deserve all the love and happiness and good things in this world. Im sorry for what i did to you. I should've left you alone that day we met. I just- i remember having a horrible day, Wilbur had just gotten back from God knows where and he didnt know who i was. Hell even my son doesn't know hes my son. And then i saw this adorable, happy guy wearing a beanie and sitting in a tree singing some inappropriate song- very loudly might i add and i-i had to go over. I dont regret meeting you, but at the same time i do. Becuse if i had just stayed away you would never have been in pain. You would never have bruises- which i think is my fault and if it is im so fucking sorry. I dont blame you for betraying me. I would've betrayed me too. I hope you find someone who will treat you with the kindess and sweetness you deserve. And i hope i never see you again becuse if i do that means you'll have died and ill need to come back and kill whoever hurt you. I love you and im sorry."

To an old best friend, "Wilbur Soot. My sworn enemy and...best friend. I dont know why you forgot me but it's probably for the best. You wouldve hated how i turned out if you did remember me. Once before you left you told me to look to the stars whenever I missed someone and they would feel your presence. Every night after you left i looked to those stars hoping that you would feel my presence and one day have the strength to come back. Back home and back to me. Tell-tell Techno i know hes still trying to open the box and the password is FOOLF3169. I know you dont owe me anything but the coordinates to our old treehouse are in the box, visit there for me please. I dont hate you and im sorry for taking your country from you. It was a real asshole move."

To a child he once knew,"Tommy i didnt know you well but i remember the day you were born Tubbo wouldnt let go of you. He was just staring at you in awe. You were a sweet child and still are- im sorry i made you grow up and fight so fast. Im sorry for taking your best friend."

To his son he never raised, " Tubbo...my son im sorry for leaving you with Phil, but he was a better father than i couldve ever been. I never wanted to leave you but you deseved better than what i couldve given you. I didnt tell you I am- was your dad. I dont deserve the title 'Dad'. Im sorry for not telling you sooner but you deserve a chance to live normally without the pressure of having an absolute asshole dad, and i know people would've judged you for that. Your mom wouldve been proud of you. I hope your bee farm goes well and please help Quackity feel better i know he loves honey and yours is the best i've ever had in my life."

"And everyone else im sorry for hurting you and ruining your lives. But hey i'll see you guys in 300 years and maybe then youll have forgiven me and you can tell me about all your adventures. Promise me you'll take care of Tubbo and Quackity they deserve the world and none of the pain i out them through."

Schlatt smiled sadly at the people around him. Though they all clamined to hate him Quackity was blinking back tears for the man he fell in love with, the man he remembered stealing his beanie and begging him to wear his favourite sweater when it was even the slightest bit cold out. Quackity cried for the man he loved not the monster that hurt him. Wilbur cried for a man he hated so much but loved once. Tubbo for finally knowing who his father was, even if he was horrible. As Schlatt felt his heart beat get faster and faster, everything got fuzzy then faded to black as he fell to the ground with a thud. He was finally dead and the world was at peace. Sure people were hurting but they would help each other heal knowing that their worst enemy was gone forever and would never be back.

All was good and fair but still somewhere in the country TNT went off in a final act of sadness. And two best friends were once again reunited but this time they did it with smiles and harsh pasts.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK TOU FOR READING IF YOU HAVE ANY FIC IDEAS COMMENT THEM:] Have a great day readers<3


End file.
